1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and a method for efficiently reconditioning a rotor end in an electrical generator. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and a method for reconditioning a body end portion of such a rotor that does not require rewinding of the rotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After prolonged periods of use, some generator designs may require reconditioning for continued efficient performance. Among the different components that may require reconditioning is the end of the rotor body portion of the generator rotor, which is subject to stress-induced cracking at the top of the rotor winding teeth.
Typically, a long retaining ring attachment modification is used to recondition severely cracked rotor winding tooth tops. Such a modification, however, changes the support of the copper windings, which in turn affects the rotor slot cell. Many rotors are equipped with glass-epoxy-mica slot cells, which tend to be susceptible to cracking at high stresses. To protect against damage from the additional stresses which may be created by the long retaining ring modification, the rotor has typically been rewound as part of the reconditioning process with more flexible Nomex slot cells. Unfortunately, the process of rewinding the rotor is expensive and time consuming.
It is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for a system and method for reconditioning end of the body portions of rotor assemblies which is less expensive and time consuming than systems and methods heretofore used.